drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Sera
Sera Handle: James Character Name: Sera Email address: Sertorius@gmail.com Division: Freelanders Age: 43 Gender: Female Physical Description: 5′6″, 58kg, she is slim, light and her skin has a slight golden hue. Possessing unusually large almond shaped eyes of a deep blue that is almost purple, her black hair falls no further than her neck and is usually straight. Her facial features are smooth with a neat nose and a small mouth. Her neck bears calluses. Place of Birth/Raising: Unknown, Arad Doman. Character History: Her origins unknown, her earliest memories consisted of a small estate near the Mountains of Mist in the land of Arad Doman. Remote and cut off from the outside world, it was home to a small merchant family that was self absorbed and decadent. Due to their distance from other settlements, the family was able to indulge in all manner of abuses and one of those was her. A playmate for the daughter, she was to be whatever the daughter of the family wished her to be and what she had wanted was not a friend but a toy. A living doll that was leashed and collared, paraded about and to be used as whim dictated. Obedient in everyway, unfeeling, she was the perfect servant that . This continued until she was twelve years of age when during the night she was stolen away by a woman whose face was unlike anything she had ever seen. She had seen young people, she had seen old people, but the woman who took her away seemed to have no age, or perhaps she was beyond age and time. It was a process that took time, but the walls that she had erected were slowly worn away with patience, compassion and a tenderness that up until that point in her life, she could not recall ever receiving. Added to that she was given a name, a real name unlike the different ones her previous owner had graced her with, Sera. The turmoil that came with adolescent years was greatly increased for Sera, her emotions were newly discovered things and difficult to control at best. Her singlemindedness that came from her conditioning as well as her overwhelming love for Seta led to a dangerous combination. It was probably little wonder that she was then able to manifest the one power over something so simple as wanting to start a fire so she could boil water to make tea. An attempt to send Sera to the Tower on a merchant train was quickly aborted when Sera ran away at the first opportunity and returned to Seta within the week. Unable to get rid of her and not wishing to, Seta instead began to teach Sera how to use the one power. With it came a strong emphasis on discipline because the one power required more maturity than Sera possessed at that age. As a result, her progress was initially quite slow, but by her twenties she was able to perform small tasks with the one power and possessed the will to take no more than necessary. Over the years she learned more and matured further until she was accepted as a full member of the kin. Still wearing her emotions on her sleeve except when necessary to hide them, she believes in Seta’s preparations and as a result of her upbringing with Seta is much more accepting of Aes Sedai within the Kin than some others. It is also due to Seta that she has taken up training with weaponry so she is better prepared for any troubles that she cannot solve with the power for fear of revealing the Kin. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Kin Bios